Canine Strike: Petropolis Offensive
'''Canine Strike: Petropolis Offensive aka CS:PO '''is a first-person shooter game developed and published by DarkWolf Productions, Inc. It focuses on the war between Petropolis's Delta Counter Terrorist Unit eliminating the Red Masks, a terrorist group attacking Petropolis. This game is heavily based off of Counter Strike: Global Offensive, but unlike Counter Strike, it feautures a campaign mode. It's rated M on ESRB for violence. Campaign Setting CS:PO takes place in Petropolis during the late 2010s. Characters The player takes the role of Blackbeard, a german shepherd that joins the Delta Force at the beginning of the story. Alongside Blackbeard are his teammates, Recker and Montagne who assist him. The Delta Force is under the command of the Delta Overlord. On the opposing force, the Red Masks are under the command of Snatcher. The Delta Force has 125,000 canines on duty, while the Red Masks have 80,000 canines assisting Snatcher on taking over Petropolis. Plot A terrorist group known as the Red Masks is plotting terror attacks against Petropolis. They plan on bombing major infastructure, including subways, freeways, and skyscrapers. The Delta Force taps into their phones and find out the exact locations of the forecoming attacks, but are unsure of the exact time. Meanwhile, Blackbeard (the player) enlists in the Delta Force and is taught how to fire weapons at a firing range. Once training is complete, he's ready for combat. The Red Mask's first terror attack is successful. They perform a mass shooting at the Petropolis Airport Terminal 2B, which results in 134 casualties and they hold down the airport, preventing any air travel to and from Petropolis. Blackbeard and his squad enter the Terminal with riot shields, tear gas, and fire arms and manage to kill every Red Mask member at the airport. They use bullets found at the airport as intel to find out where the bullets were manufactured. As it turns out, an arms dealer is providing them with weapons and explosives. They track down the arms dealer and cut off all trading between him and the Red Masks. They are too late however, as the Red Masks already have enough supplies to bring Petropolis to its knees. The city is evacuated but some pets are unable to escape due to the massive traffic jams at the city's borders. The Delta Force has no choice but to start bombing Red Mask training camps. They raid numerous camps and end up halfing the number of Red Masks. But the Red Masks come up with one final solution: set off an EMP over Petropolis. Petropolis loses power immediately and all telecommunication is lost. The Delta Force is no longer able to trace calls, and Blackbeard's squad is lost in an empty and dark city. They're now forced to take down Red Mask on their own. Recker, who's a bloodhound, tracks down the location of Snatcher but they take a stealthy approach as he's surrounded by numerous guards. Blackbeard manages to go deep into enemy lines but is caught when he's seen on a security feed. They are held hostage for a few days and are to do forced labor or else be executed. On the third day after their captured, Recker spits on a guard and he's executed, leaving Blackbeard and Montagne as the only squad members left. While seperated, Blackbeard and Montagne come up with a plan. Blackbeard attracts a guard, Montagne takes him out from beind, and they steal the guard's weapons. They end up killing every guard in the way and find a stash of C4, enough to destroy the entire HQ. They plant the C4 at numerous structural columns, and blow up the base, killing every guard. However, Snatcher knows that they're after him and runs off into downtown. Montagne and Snatcher get into a melee fight, but Blackbeard is unable to help when he is knifed. Montagne is heavily injured by Snatcher, as he's gained the upper hand. Blackbeard takes the knife out of his chest and throws it at Snatcher, killing him and leaving Montagne and Blackbeard alive, but in serious medical condition. A few hours later, other Delta squads reach them and take them to the nearest hospital. They are treated and are awarded a Medal of Honor. Petropolis rebuilds after the attacks. Missions * F.N.G. * Uno * Terminal * Severed Head * Dead Silence * Captured * Withdrawal * Revelations Multiplayer Weapons Assault Rifles * M4A1 * AK-47 * CZ-805 * M16A4 * AK-12 * AUG A3 * ACR * FN FAL * MK14 Submachine Guns * UMP-45 * MP5K * Mac-10 * P90 * MP7 * MX4 * CBJ-MS * PDW-R Snipers * MSR * Intervention * AWP * RSAS * MK14 EBR * DSR Shotguns * Spas-12 * KSG * AA-12 * MAG-7 * XM1014 Pistols * M9A1 * USP .45 * Delta 45 * KAP 40 * R8 * Tec-9 Gamemodes Deathmatch Every player is on their own. First player to reach 50 kills wins the match. Team Deathmatch There are 6 players on each team. Every kill counts as a point to the corresponding team. The first team to reach 100 points wins. Conquest Players must capture a certain area of the map. The longer they hold that area without enemy players capturing it, the more points they gain. Every 5 seconds, a point will be deducted from the team with less areas captured. Bomb Delta Team is supposed to defuse bombs planted by the Red Masks. If the Delta Team fails to defuse the bombs before they explode, they will lose the round. If the Red Masks fails to prevent Delta from defusing the bombs, they will lose the round. Only one bomb has to explode/be defused to end the round. The round can also end if all players on one team are killed. Every player gets one life per round, and there are 6 rounds per game. Demolition Similar to Bomb, except players get an unlimited number of lives per round, and the Delta Team must defuse both bombs instead of only one. Infected The Delta Team must stay alive for at least 2 minutes without an friendly player getting killed. If a player gets killed, the timer resets and the player that's killed will be placed on the Red Mask team. The Red Mask team, armed only with knifves an projectiles, must kill every Delta Team player to win the game. If a Delta Team player is alive by the end of the timer, Delta Team wins. If Red Masks kills every Delta Team player, the Red Masks win. Trivia * Barking Bad is a series also created by DarkWolf47. It's possible that Barking Bad and CS:PO take place in the same universe, at different times. If this is the case, CS:PO takes place after the events of Barking Bad. The creator is thinking of a crossover between Barking Bad and some other work created by him. * This game isn't only inspired by Counter Strike:Global Offensive, but also takes elements from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and 3, and Battlefield 4. Category:Video Games